Ruang di Antara Jari
by Nagichan94
Summary: Perdebatan absurd-random-amburadul antara Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae/Shounen-ai/Oneshot/fluff gagal kayaknya- -/Nggak pinter bikin summary gue- - baca aja dah lu-lu pada, abis itu review ya, biar ngeksis! :D#plakked


**EXO's Fanfiction **

**Kim Jongdae - Kim Minseok **

**Shounen-ai **

**PRESENT **

**Ruang Di Antara Jari **

**by **

**Nagichan94 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minseok hyung."

Pria bernama Kim Minseok yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca buku itu menoleh, menatap pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Hm?"

Pemuda yang tengah berbaring di kasur Kim Minseok itu menatap jemari tangan kanannya yang terangkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Kim Minseok.

"Menurutmu, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan ruang di antara jari tangan manusia?"

Kim Minseok termangu.

Dia menatap sosok pemuda sekaligus sahabatnya itu dengan dahi sedikit mengernyit. Kadang-kadang sahabatnya ini selalu melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aneh.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu."

Kim Minseok menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, mendapati sahabatnya kini menatapnya sambil menurunkan jemari tangannya yang terangkat tadi.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Kim Jongdae?"

Kim Jongdae bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Menghadap ke arah Kim Minseok dengan tangan yang menumpu pada kakinya yang bersila. Kim Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menatap raut wajah Kim Jongdae yang terlihat sedikit murung.

"Aku selalu berpikir, Tuhan menciptakan manusia berbeda-beda. Namun anehnya semua manusia memiliki ruang jari tangan yang sama."

"..."

"..."

"Bwahahahahaha."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tertawa, hyung?"

Kim Jongdae menautkan kedua alisnya ketika dilihatnya Kim Minseok kini tertawa keras sembari menekan perutnya.

"Jadi kau berharap jari-jari tanganmu menyatu sehingga kau bisa merasa berbeda dari manusia-manusia lainnya, begitu?"

"Argh, bukan itu maksudku, hyung! Kau sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud ucapanku."

Kim Minseok mendengus geli untuk meredakan tawanya. Tapi bukannya berhenti, tawanya malah semakin menjadi.

"Minseok hyung! Berhenti menertawaiku!"

Kim Jongdae mendengus kesal sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Oh, jangan lupakan kakinya yang menghentak-hentak kecil serta pipinya yang menggembung persis seperti anak kecil yang marah tidak dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya.

"Ah, oke, oke. Aku tidak akan tertawa lagi."

Kim Minseok menyeka dua bulir airmata yang menetes di sudut matanya akibat kebanyakan tertawa tadi. Dia menatap Kim Jongdae yang memberikan deathglare padanya.

Kim Minseok memutar bola matanya.

"Mengapa kau tertawa? Memangnya itu lucu?"

Mendengar nada ketus Kim Jongdae yang seperti anak kecil membuat Kim Minseok ingin kembali tertawa. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat Kim Jongdae menatapnya garang.

"Hei, Kim Jongdae. Siapa yang tidak akan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan anehmu itu?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan aneh! Lagipula, aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Tapi pertanyaanmu sangat lucu, Kim Jongdae. Dan aku merasa sangat terhibur. Thanks."

"Yeah, ur well."

Kim Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

"So, bisakah sekarang kau menjelaskan alasanmu menertawaiku?"

Kim Minseok berdeham kecil untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang terasa serak sehabis tertawa. Dia menghirup nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian menatap Kim Jongdae.

"Pertanyaanmu sangat lucu."

Kim Jongdae mendengus sebal menatap sahabatnya.

"Yeah, aku sudah dengar. Lalu di bagian mana yang lucu?"

"Semuanya."

**TWITCH **

Sebuah perempatan mencuat di pojok kanan dahi Kim Jongdae. Ternyata selain aneh, Kim Minseok itu menyebalkan. Walaupun dia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Bisakah kau lebih spesifik, hyung? Kau selalu bertele-tele."

Kim Minseok terdiam. Berpikir cara untuk mengembalikan mood sahabatnya –yang dia anggap kekanakan itu- kini tengah memandangnya dengan raut tidak suka.

"Hei, jangan marah. Aku kan hanya bercanda, hum?"

Kim Minseok merajuk. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mendengus di depan Kim Jongdae setelah mendengar nada bicaranya sendiri yang sedikit ehemmanjaehem.

"Katakan saja. Tidak usah berbelit-belit seperti ini."

"Jadi kau tidak suka saat-saat kita seperti ini?"

**DEGH **

Kim Jongdae meragukan pendengarannya saat telinganya menangkap nada lirih dari Kim Minseok. Dan kini dia benar-benar meragukan matanya ketika menatap wajah sendu Kim Minseok.

Oh, sepertinya Kim Jongdae harus ke dokter setelah ini.

"Eh, bukan begitu, hyung! Mengapa kau selalu salah tanggap akan ucapanku?"

"Habis kau selalu kelihatan membenciku."

"Ya ampun, apalagi itu? Demi tuhan! Aku tidak pernah membencimu, hyung!"

"Benarkah?"

Kim Jongdae membungkam mulutnya. Matanya membelalak horor saat melihat Kim Minseok mengedip-ngedipkan centil matanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Benarkah, Kim Jongdae? Jadi, kau menyukaiku, benar begitu?"

**DEGH **

Kim Jongdae makin melotot. Nafasnya memburu, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal gara-gara tingkah Kim Minseok –yang menurutnya- imut itu.

Heck! Bahkan Kim Jongdae gengsi mengakui bahwa Kim Minseok adalah namja paling imut dan cantik yang pernah dia temui di muka bumi. Ck, sedikit hiperbola memang –tapi kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Sudah! Hentikan omong kosongmu, Minseok hyung. Sekarang cepat katakan alasanmu. Ini sudah melenceng dari pembahasan kita."

"Hahaha. Maaf, maaf. Oh ya, aku lupa. Apa pertanyaanmu tadi?"

**TWITCH **

Perempatan kembali muncul di dahi Kim Jongdae. Dia mendengus keras.

Kim Minseok memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Mengapa kau dan aku memiliki ruang jari yang sama?"

"Eh? Rasanya pertanyaanmu tidak seperti itu."

"Sudahlah. Itu biar kau tidak salah paham lagi. Cepat katakan."

"Alasanku tertawa kan? Karena aku sudah menjawab "Aku tidak tahu" barusan."

Kim Minseok berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya.

"Apa kau masih harus bertanya, hyung? Kemana kepintaranmu yang selama ini kau banggakan? Kurasa tingkat kecerdasan otakmu sudah berkurang setengahnya."

Kim Minseok membesarkan volume matanya.

"Hei, aku ini pintar. Bahkan aku masuk jajaran 50 besar dari 200 lebih mahasiswa di kampus."

"Ya, ya, ya."

"Dan kau di urutan ke 174."

"Terserah!"

Kim Minseok terkekeh geli melihat wajah Kim Jongdae yang masam. Dia sangat suka menjahili Kim Jongdae sampai pemuda itu kesal dan mencak-mencak dibuatnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hei, pertanyaanmu tidak logis. Memangnya kau mau tanganmu tidak mempunyai ruang jari? Jangan karena kau menyukai bebek, kau berharap tanganmu bisa seperti bebek, Jongdae."

"Hyung!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan serius kali ini."

Kim Jongdae melipat kedua lengannya di dada, menunggu.

"Aku tertawa karena pertanyaanmu begitu polos."

Kim Minseok berusaha menahan tawanya yang mungkin akan meledak lagi. Kim Jongdae mendelik tajam menatap Kim Minseok seolah berkata _"Jika kau tertawa lagi, maka aku akan menghabisimu_ _Kim Minseok!"._ Ck, benar-benar kekanakan.

"Menurutmu mengapa Tuhan menciptakan kita ruang jari yang sama?"

Kim Jongdae mengerutkan kedua alis tebalnya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya balik, hyung? Aku kan bertanya karena aku tidak tahu."

Kim Jongdae mendengus, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

"Coba pikirkan lah. Mengapa tuhan membuat ruang diantara jari tangan kita yang ada lima?"

Kim Jongdae tertegun. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu menahu soal itu.

Kim Jongdae tersentak saat tangan kanannya diraih oleh Kim Minseok. Menautkan jari-jari tangan mereka satu sama lain. Samar-samar pipi Kim Jongdae bersemu merah saat merasakan kulit halus Kim Minseok yang berada di jari tangannya.

"Itu karena ruang diciptakan untuk disamping jari tangan. Bagaimana jadinya bila jari tanpa ruang?"

Sekali lagi Kim Jongdae terdiam. Merenung, memikirkan dan mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya menatap Kim Minseok yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut.

Senyum yang sukses menyejukan hati Kim Jongdae.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menautkan jarimu pada seseorang bila kau tidak mempunyai ruang jari begitupun sebaliknya."

"Seperti ini." Kim Minseok menyejajarkan kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut ke hadapan wajah Kim Jongdae. Kembali, semu merah terlihat di kedua pipi Jongdae.

"Dan aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan menciptakan ruang jari, dengan begitu aku bisa menautkan jari-jariku pada jari-jari tanganmu, Kim Jongdae."

Kim Jongdae merasa pipinya kian memanas mendengar ucapan Kim Minseok, terlebih saat pemuda itu memberi senyuman hangat dan tatapan lembutnya.

"Jadi apa kau sudah bisa menyimpulkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, Kim Jongdae?"

Dan sekali lagi Kim Jongdae mendengus kesal saat menatap wajah Kim Minseok yang kembali tersenyum jahil padanya. _Kenapa aura romantis yang baru saja tercipta harus buyar karena pemuda-sok-imut-tapi-baik-hati-itu? Ck, sial!_

"Yeah, tentu saja aku bisa menyimpulkannya hyung."

"Oh, syukurlah. Kupikir perkataanku barusan terlalu tinggi untuk bisa dimengerti oleh orang sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Kau menganggapku bodoh, hah?!"

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Ingat? Tapi syukurlah kau bisa cepat tanggap akan maksudku."

"Yak! Minseok hyung, kau keterlaluan!"

"Oke, oke. Aku akan berhenti sekarang."

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Mencoba bungkam dalam kesepahaman akan hal yang mereka perbincangkan barusan. Benar. Mereka memang tidak tahu. Dan juga, mereka terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu. Lagipula, tanpa perlu menanyakan alasan, _ruang memang diciptakan disamping jari kan? _

"Minseok hyung."

"Hm?"

"Kurasa kau benar. Ruang memang diciptakan untuk jari, seperti halnya kau diciptakan untukku."

Semilir angin menyapa wajah Kim Jongdae yang mulai rileks. Kim Minseok tersenyum kecil sebelum mengikuti Jongdae merasakan semilir angin membelai wajahnya.

Tidak perlu hal sulit untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Cukup dengan ruang dan jari saja. Karena mereka tercipta untuk bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_END OF THE STORY_ **

* * *

**Author's bacotan : **

Arghh, satu lagi fict gaje dari gue! *Acak2BebekKaretUngu#DipetirChen*

ini, ini, ini, ini tuh apuaaaaaa? #bletak

pointless lagi! hiks *PundungDiPojokKamar*

maaf kalo akhirnya terkesan maksa, karena waktu gue nulis itu feelnya langsung lost tiba2 gitu T_T nggak tau kenapa #SungkemKeReadersDanChenMinCouple

EYDnya nggak bagus ya? (;_;) hueee *NangisGuling2*

Maaf ya, soalnya gue masih buta dalam dunia tulis menulis. Kalo ada kosa kata yang salah tolong dimaklumi dan dikoreksi ya. ^^ /modus/

Dan ini ff yang bener2 ter-NG banget yang pernah gue buat.

Hueee Gaje T.T

Oh ya gue mau makasiiiih banget buat XiuBy PandaTao & DheAndini HunHan's Baby yang udah berbaik hati ninggalin ripiu di ff ChenMin yang kemaren. Walau cuma kalian berdua yang ngeripiu, gue cinta lo bedua guys! *salamcipokbasah* #dorr

Juga buat MidnightPandragon1728 yang udah ngefavoritin fict gue, makasih sayang~ ;)

Walaupun itu ff keliatan gag banyak yang minat, tapi viewer en visitornya banyak banget coy! Lebih banyak dari fict Heechul-Sulan gue. Gak nyangka loh gue O.O Siapapun kalian guys, makasih udah mau mampir ke lapak gue yang baru buka ini. Semoga amal ibadah kalian di terima disisi Tuhan YME, amin-SALAH-maksudnya diterima oleh Tuhan YME. hehehe *piss*

**ChenMin Cuap-Cuap :**

Jongdae : Weh, thor! gue suka banget nih manis2 gitu. Unyu banget mirip Minseok hyung. *WinkXiumin*

Minseok : *blushing*

Jongdae : Eh, eh, tapi.. ngapa di fict ini malah jadi gue yang keliatan kaya uke? Gue ini seme sejati, woy! *Muter2CeluritKeAuthor* /tetepajaujung2nyabegini-_-/

Author : Si Chen mah dendaman mulu sama gua. *NgibritKeKaliAngke*

Yasudahlah. :D

Last,

Mind to review or rcl?


End file.
